Capacitive sensors are used extensively for level measurement and proximity detection. A capacitive sensor, which includes one or more conductive plates, is sensitive to changes in the dielectric constant of material or fluid near or surrounding the plates. The capacitive sensor detects the presence or lack of material in the vicinity of the plates by measuring the capacitance between the plates.
An improved capacitance level sensor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,797 to Livingston et al., which describes a charge pump circuit designed to measure the amount of current required to charge the electrodes of a sensor array to a predetermined voltage. A related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,632 to Livingston, describes a sensor circuit for measuring the capacitance of a sensor element in the charge pump circuit of the Livingston et al. patent. In these Livingston patents, the sensor level includes a sensor array disposed in a reservoir along an axis of measurement of the fluid or material. The sensor array includes a plurality of electrodes, wherein the capacitance of each of the electrodes varies in accordance with both the extent of the arrays immersion into the fluid or material and the dielectric constant of the fluid or the material. The plurality of electrodes includes a lower electrode adapted to be immersed within the fluid or material in the reservoir and whose capacitance provides an estimate of the dielectric constant of the fluid or material contained within the reservoir, and a middle electrode whose capacitance varies from a calibrated initial value to a value that is dependent on the level of and the dielectric constant of the fluid or material contained within the reservoir as determined from the capacitance of the lower electrode. This level sensor further includes a circuit capable of measuring the current required to repetitively charge each reference electrode to a predetermined voltage and converting each current to a digitized sensor voltage representing the capacitance of each electrode. A microprocessor then receives and processes the digitized sensor voltage to determine the fluid or material level such that the fluid or material level is determined from the capacitance of the middle electrode and is compensated by the amount or rate of change of the capacitance of the lower electrode.
In one example of a capacitance level sensor such as shown in the Livingston patents, one application of such a capacitive level sensor is a refrigerant level sensor which typically incorporates a sensor having a first pair of conductors positioned in a sump or heat exchanger in a lower region and a second pair of conductors positioned above the first pair of conductors. As the liquid refrigerant level rises, the ratio of capacitance determined by the second pair of conductors versus the first pair of conductors provides a direct correlation to the liquid level present in the heat exchanger or the sump.
In such an application, it has been found that the charge pump circuit of the Livingston patents operates correctly as long as operation occurs within a predetermined capacitance range. However, the charge pump sensor of the Livingston patents has an inherent limitation of operating within a predetermined capacitance range as determined in column 7, lines 14-18 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,362 to Livingston and by formula (7) in column 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,797 to Livingston et al. If that predetermined capacitive range is exceeded, such as may occur when measuring fluids having a high dielectric constant, a lack of functionality results. On the other hand, use of the charge pump of the Livingston patent with fluids of a low dielectric constant may result in resolution issues since only a small portion of the predetermined capacitive range is used. Moreover, the reference electrodes must be protected from corrosive effects of the fluid being measured and are therefore generally protected from that fluid by a circuit board having varying layers of physical protection and varying dielectrics. Consequently, the value K in formula (7) of Livingston et al can only function accurately at a fixed fluid dielectric because the capacitance varies in a non-linear manner across this circuit board and across a fluid having different dielectrics.
There is a need, therefore, for a charge pump sensor that is capable of adapting to a wide range of dielectric constants in the fluid or material being sensed. The preferred sensor would be capable of providing high resolution when measuring fluids of low dielectric constant and of providing increased range when fluids or materials with a high dielectric constant are to be sensed.